Heartbreak Healed
by SweetTormentedAngel
Summary: Heartbroken over Inuyasha, Kagome is hurt and confused. Will someone be able to heal her shattered heart?
1. Comfort

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING of the Inuyasha anime

* * *

Chapter 1: Comfort

The sun had just set as the group gathered around the fire. Their day was long and stressful. They had fought another one of Naraku's puppets and successfully gained another shard. Kagome looked around at everyone and thought about how much her life had changed since shattering the jewel. She adored each of her companions. She had been traveling with them for a year now. Sango was her best friend and who she considered a sister. She looked up to her for her fighting skills and strong personality. Which was the opposite of her. She also really wanted Sango to be reunited with Kohaku at the end of their quest. Sango deserved happiness after all she's been through. She then looked at Miroku. Miroku was the peace maker. Although he was quite the pervert she knew he was a great guy. Then there was Shippo. The little kit was like a son to her. She felt like she was all he had after he lost his family. Lastly there was Inuyasha. He was her friend and first love. She would do anything for him.

Just as she started to smile at her thoughts, she saw a familiar glowing light. "I'll be back later," said Inuyasha right before running after Kikyo's soul stealers. Kagome couldn't help but feel heart broken. As much as she loved Inuyasha he never returned her feelings. She knew he cared about her and was torn between her and Kikyo, but in the end she knew his love for Kikyo was too strong. With that last thought she felt tears start to fall. By this time the only one awake besides her was Miroku. She quickly wiped at the tears. Luckily Miroku hadn't seen her crying.

"Miroku, I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Are you sure you should be walking alone in the dark lady Kagome?"

She knew it was dangerous but she needed to be alone. "I'll be fine Miroku." With that said she headed towards a river they had passed by earlier.

Kagome sat on a log silently crying. Her heart ached and there was no one to comfort her. 'Why must love be so complicated' she thought. After a few minutes of crying her heart out, Kagome heard footsteps heading towards her. Before she could bring herself to stand, the figure sat next to her. They sat silently for a few minutes.

"Is there something wrong with me Mioku," asked Kagome.

Miroku didn't know how to answer. He knew what a great girl she was, but he wasn't sure if she would believe him.

"Lady Kagome, there is nothing wrong with you," he answered.

Kagome felt more tears starting to gather.

"Then why does Inuyasha keep running off to Kikyo," she asked as tears fell again.

Miroku slowly pulled her into a hug and started to rub soothing circles on her back. He let her cry for a while before answering her.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is blind if he can't see how great you are. If you haven't noticed he does seem a bit, shall we say, slow in the head?"

Kagome giggled, which was the effect Miroku wanted. He hated to see Kagome cry. He had known from the moment he saw Kagome that she was beautiful, and after joining their group he saw she was a sweet, caring, and intelligent girl. That's why he hated to see her hurt by Inuyasha's foolish behavior.

As Kagome laid her head on Miroku's chest, she couldn't help but feel warm. She was grateful that Miroku was comforting her. She knew it was wrong to let the perverted houshi hold her, but for some strange reason it felt right. She looked up and saw Miroku was staring at her. She felt her face flush and slowly pulled away from their embrace.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

"I hope your heart is at ease lady Kagome."

She smiled at him and said, "it is." Soon after that they headed back to camp.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the day Miroku helped Kagome with her broken heart. Over this time they started to get to know each other better. Even though they had known each other for over a year they hadn't really bonded.

"I think we should rest soon. The sun will be going down and we need to set up camp," said Miroku.

"Feh, whatever," answered Inuyasha.

As everyone set up camp Kagome kept glancing towards Miroku. Ever since the night he comforted her she had thought a lot about him. She didn't understand why, but he seemed different to her.

"I'm going to go find us something to eat," said Inuyasha.

"I'll go help you. My hunting skills need some practice," said Sango.

As they left Miroku took a seat by Kagome. "So tell me more about your time lady Kagome," he said.

Kagome smiled and said, "what else do you want to know that I haven't told you already?"

"Tell me more about these things called airo-planes."

Kagome giggled at his mispronunciation and explained how airplanes worked. Miroku sat there stunned and impressed. As their companions returned they noticed Miroku and Kagome talking. They had noticed that they had begun to become closer over the past week.

"We're back," announced Sango.

"What did you guys get," asked Kagome.

"Inuyasha was able to catch a boar," she answered.

As the women were busy cooking Inuyasha analyzed Miroku. He didn't like how his friendship with Kagome was growing. Although he considered Miroku his friend he knew what a letch he was.

"Dinners ready," announced Kagome cheerfully. They enjoyed their meal while talking. Right after they all settled for the night.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up to find the guys gone. 'The must've gone to bathe' she thought. When the guys returned they were greeted by the smell of ramen.

"Inuyasha, I need to go home for a few days. I have some tests I have to take," said Kagome.

"No," was his answer.

"But Inuya…."

"Look wench, I don't see why you keep going back. Finding the shards is more important."

Everyone could see Kagome's anger flare. "Inuyasha…. Sit boy." Inuyasha plummeted into the ground.

"Sango can I use Kilala to go to the well," asked Kagome. Sango said yes and soon Kagome was off leaving Inuyasha behind saying a string of curses.

* * *

This is my first fanfic so please be honest and comment. I'll update if it's liked by at least 3 people.


	2. Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 2: Decision

It had been three days that Kagome had been in her time. She had one more day of testing before she could return to Feudal Japan. Kagome sat at her desk finishing her final test. Luckily it was the easiest one. As she finished the exam she stared out the window. 'I wonder what Miroku's doing. Wait did my thoughts just wander to Miroku?' Kagome had been thinking more and more about him lately. She knew her heart still belonged to Inuyasha, but some how Miroku was becoming a great friend.

* * *

"Hunny, I packed a lot of ramen for you and your friends, candy for the kit, and medical supplies. I hope that's it," said Kagome's mother as she finished taking a bath.

"Thanks mom, I'll just go get dressed and leave before Inuyasha comes for me."

When she finished getting dressed she went to say good bye to her family.

"Now be careful hunny. Make sure to come back soon," said Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "Yes mother."

Soon Kagome was engulfed by the well and heading back to the past. As she arrived on the other side of the well she found Miroku waiting for her.

"Hey Miroku. Where's Inuyasha," she asked worriedly.

Usually it was Inuyasha who'd be waiting for her. She waited for Miroku's response and found none. She slowly realized what his silence meant.

"Inuyasha will be back later. He just went off somewhere."

Kagome knew he was just saying that so she wouldn't be hurt.

"Miroku you don't need to lie to me. I can tell he's off with Kikyo again." Miroku looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she lied.

The truth was she wasn't fine. She could feel her heart shatter once again. She didn't understand why she kept letting herself be affected by Inuyasha so easily. 'I need to forget about him' she thought.

"Shall we head back," asked Miroku interrupting her thoughts.

She nodded and they started towards Kaede's village.

"How was your visit back," asked Miroku.

Kagome was taken aback by his question. Usually no one cared to know about her visits back home.

"It was stressful. I had to study for my exams day and night."

Miroku chuckled. "And your family?"

"They're fine. Souta just got a girlfriend," said Kagome a bit saddened.

This didn't go unnoticed by Miroku. "I see," he said wondering why she would be saddened by that. They walked in silence for a while, each caught up in their own thoughts.

"Kagome your back," shouted a very hyper kitsune.

"I missed you so much. What did you bring me," Shippo asked while jumping up and down ecstatically.

Kagome giggled and said, "I brought you some pocky, chocolate, and mother wanted me to give you this from her," she replied while handing him a huge sucker.

Shippo was thrilled and started eating it right away. Miroku just stood back watching their interaction. 'Kagome will make a great mother someday' thought Miroku. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy in his chest with the thought of Kagome having children with another man.

* * *

Inuyasha returned hours later to find everyone asleep. Or so he thought.

"Your back. I saved you some dinner. Are you hungry," asked Kagome while handing him a bowl of ramen.

"You finally came back, it was about time," commented Inuyasha.

Kagome stood still. "Where were you all day," she asked. She knew it would hurt her, but she wanted to know if Inuyasha could be honest with her.

"I was just out looking for shards," answered Inuyasha between bites of his leftover ramen.

Kagome walked towards him. Inuyasha stiffened when he saw her so close.

"Why can't you be honest with me Inuyasha. I know you'll never love me the way I love you, but I thought we were friends."

"We are."

"Then why do you lie to me," said Kagome a bit louder. Her anger was slowly rising and getting the better of her.

"Does it feel good to know you have a backup in case your beloved Kikyo decides she doesn't love you," she said.

Inuyasha was angry at the mention of Kikyo's name. "Don't you dare bring Kikyo into this," threatened Inuyasha getting up quickly.

By now the rest of the group was awake.

"Why Inuyasha? She doesn't love you. Love is accepting that person no matter how they are. Kikyo wanted you to change into a human for her own sake! I've never once told you to change. So why her and not me," said Kagome while fighting back tears.

"Because I love her," was Inuyasha's simple answer. "I made my choice. My love belongs only to Kikyo."

With that said Kagome looked down at the ground, hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Love means being able to let go of the person you love so they can be happy. So Inuyasha, I'll leave you alone to be with Kikyo. After the shikon jewel is complete I'll return to my time, and you'll never have to see me again," she said softly.

"I'm going for a walk," announced Kagome as she headed towards the well.

Slowly her steps turned into a running pace. Tears now falling freely. 'He made his choice, and it wasn't me. Now who do I have' thought Kagome sadly. Slowly she could feel her chest ache with an unbearable pain. 'So this is a heart ache' thought Kagome bitterly.

* * *

AN: Thank you to those who left me comments. I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter was good too. I'll keep adding more as long as people review.


	3. Interruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 3: Interruption

As soon as Miroku saw Kagome walk away he decided to go after her.

"Where do you think you're going monk," asked an irritated Inuyasha.

"I am going to keep an eye on lady Kagome," he answered while not bothering to look back. 'Someone has to' he added in his mind.

"I don't see what for. With the temper that wench has a demon would be lucky to get away," said Inuyasha laughing at his own comment.

Miroku paid him no attention. Sango on the other hand, decided to introduce her hiraikotsu to the back of Inuyasha's head.

* * *

Miroku found Kagome by the tree she found Inuyasha pinned to. He slowly held Kagome while she cried. 'Stupid hanyou. He'd be lucky to end up with a girl half as perfect as Kagome' thought Miroku.

"What's wrong with me Miroku," asked Kagome sadly while snuggling closer to him. He hated to see her like this.

"Kagome, I told you there's nothing wrong with you. You're an intelligent, caring, strong, brave, and beautiful young lady. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Thank you," she said while blushing. "But that's not what I meant."

"Oh," said Miroku confused.

"I meant what's wrong with me. Why can't I stop loving Inuyasha," asked Kagome.

She didn't notice Miroku's face reddening over his misinterpretation. "I think you just haven't found the right man to take your mind off of that hanyou," answered Miroku smoothly.

Kagome's cries had slowly faded and was now wondering if Miroku could be right. Maybe she did need another guy no help her get over Inuyasha. Kagome slowly looked up into Miroku's face. She saw sadness and concern on his face. As they kept looking at each other Kagome noticed something. 'Miroku is quite handsome' she thought. She wasn't sure why she had never noticed before. When she realized what had just gone through her mind her face turned a light shade of red.

'Buddha she's lovely when she's flushed' thought Miroku. Slowly he started to lower his face towards hers.

'What is he doing? Is he going to kiss me' wondered Kagome. Her heart was starting to beat faster. She knew she should pull away, but her heart wouldn't allow her to. 'Sango will be crushed if she sees us like this' thought Kagome. Yet even that couldn't bring her to pull away. As Miroku got closer Kagome could feel his warm breath on her lips. Before the distance between them could disappear Miroku jumped up and got in a fighting stance, leaving Kagome surprised. Before Kagome could say anything Miroku said, "There's something coming towards us."

Out of the forest came one of Naraku's puppets accompanied by many of his poisonous insects. Miroku instinctively pushed Kagome behind him.

"Stay behind me lady Kagome. I'll protect you," ordered Miroku.

'I swear on my life I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe Kagome' thought Miroku. Kagome looked at him with scared eyes. The puppet then lunged one of it's tentacles towards Miroku, but before it could hit him something stopped it. When Miroku looked back up he saw Inuyasha and Sango fighting the puppet.

"You're lucky we made it on time," yelled Inuyasha.

Just when Miroku thought they were going to win he noticed there were two other evil presences approaching them. The two presences were twin drangon youkai that were under Naraku's control. One dragon was a scaly green color, while the other was a bloody red shade. They both began to attack Inuyasha and Sango, who had already defeated the puppets. These two enemies were much stronger though.

"Miroku, take Kagome back to the village. Sango and I will deal with these two," ordered Inuyasha while attacking the red dragon.

Miroku nodded and quickly started to run with Kagome. No one noticed that the poisonous insects were following Miroku and Kagome. As they stopped to rest, the insects flew towards Kagome. Miroku immediately unsealed his kaazana, swallowing all of the bugs into his palm.. Inuyasha and Sango managed to kill the dragons before they heard Kagome's terrified scream.

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter was to your liking. I know its short but hopefully my next chapters are longer. 


	4. Fears

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly

* * *

Chapter 4: Fears

Inuyasha and Sango came to the clearing to find a terrified Kagome holding a very sick Miroku. Sango ran towards them and asked, "what happened to Miroku?"

"Naraku's poisonous insects followed us. Then when they came at me Miroku sucked them into his kazaana," said Kagome between sobs.

'Miroku you can't die' she thought.

"Kagome, go tell Kaede what happened and I'm sure she'll know what to do," ordered Sango.

"I'll go," said Inuyasha.

Miroku painfully opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily and his voice cracked as he tried to talk.

"Kagome….. are…. you ok," he asked. Even through his agony he worried for her safety.

"Miroku don't talk. I'm fine, but you shouldn't have done that," answered Kagome.

"I…. had to. I had… to protect… you," he said right before his world darkened.

His last thought was 'I hope you live a happy life Kagome'. "Miroku, please wake up. Wake up Miroku," shouted Kagome. Sango was frozen. 'He can't die, not now' she thought.

* * *

It had been six hours that Miroku laid in Kagome's sleeping bag. After he had passed out Kaede arrived with a remedy for him. Inuyasha had gone off to look for Mushin so he could fix Miroku's kazaana. After a few hours Inuyasha returned with Mushin and Miroku's kazaana was repaired while he was asleep. Kaede wasn't sure how long the remedy would take for it to work, but it was the best she could do in a few minutes. Throughout the time Miroku remained unconscious Kagome never left his side. She blamed herself for the state he was in. Sango also remained by his side. She found it strange that Kagome wouldn't leave, but assumed she was only there because she felt guilty for his injuries.

"Sango, it's almost daylight. Why don't you get some rest? I'll watch over Miroku," suggested Kagome.

Sango hesitated a while but soon gave in. As Kagome looked around Kaede's house, she felt alone. Inuyasha had gone to sleep hours ago claiming that he knew Miroku's lecherous life wouldn't let him die without having at least one woman bear him a child. Keade had slept a while, and then was called into the village for an emergency. So Kagome was truly alone now.

"Kagome," said Miroku in his sleep.

'He's dreaming about me' thought Kagome. She got closer to him so she could her what he was saying.

"I'll protect you," he said. "I won't let anyone else hurt you."

Kagome wondered why he was so passionate about protecting her.

"Don't leave me," he suddenly said. "I'm afraid."

Kagome was shocked at how much he was talking. When he stopped talking she wondered what he was afraid of. She slowly lowered her lips by his ear and whispered, "what are you afraid of Miroku?"

Miroku tossed and turned. When he finally stopped he said, "of dying alone."

Kagome silently gasped. She always knew Miroku's days were counted, but he always seemed so brave about it. She started to weep for him. She lowered her head again and said, "Miroku, you'll never be alone. You'll always have me."

"I'm afraid of leaving you," he unconsciously answered.

Kagome's eyes shot open as her heart seemed to quicken at those words. 'Those are the strongest words that I've ever heard' she thought. After a few minutes of thinking, Kagome realized her heart seemed more at ease after Miroku's sleep talk. She could no longer keep her eyes open, but she refused to leave Miroku alone. At the moment she could only think of one solution. She took one last look at Miroku, and slowly laid down next to him.

As the sun kissed the sky, Miroku and Kagome laid soundly asleep in each others warmth dreaming of the perfect life they wished to have.

* * *

AN: First off I'd like to thank those who have reviewed. Secondly, this story I have completed s you won't have to wait long for each chapter. I'm currently working on a few stories. If anyone has a pairing they'd like to suggest just tell me. I do write yaoi and yuri also, so just ask and I'll see what I can do. Adios :) 


	5. Morning Surprises

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 5: Morning Surprises

Inuyasha slowly awoke to the birds chirping. As he looked around he noticed no one was up yet. 'Better go check on Miroku' he thought. As he walked into Kaede's home he saw Kagome sleeping next to Miroku with her head resting on his shoulder, and her arm draped across his chest. He was quickly fuming.

"What the hell is going on here," he shouted.

Everyone awoke with his outburst.

"What's wrong Inuyasha," said Sango while rubbing her eyes.

As soon as she walked through the door she saw what had angered him. Her eyes soon turned into saucers.

Kagome awoke slowly to see Inuyasha and Sango staring at her.

'What's going on' she thought. When she looked back at Miroku she realized what had caught their attention.

'How did I get like this? I don't remember falling asleep so close to Miroku' she thought.

Miroku grumbled and opened his eyes. 'What happened' he wondered. 'Why does my body ache? And why am I so warm?'

He looked around and saw a fuming hanyou, and a shocked Sango staring at him. He then looked beside him and saw a flushed Kagome.

"Good morning Miroku," stuttered an embarrassed Kagome.

She quickly shot up and went to get something for Miroku to drink. As she walked out Inuyasha followed her.

"What were you doing sleeping with that perverted houshi," demanded Inuyasha in an angry tone.

"I was watching over him and got tired. I just fell asleep," she simply answered.

"Don't let it happen again," ordered Inuyasha.

"Whatever," she replied while heading back to the hut.

'What the hell is going through that girl's head' thought Inuyasha.

As Kagome entered the hut she saw Sango looking at her.

"Kagome, why don't you go get some more sleep. I'll watch over Miroku," suggested Sango.

"No it's ok Sango. I'll stay to help Miroku. How about you see if Kaede needs help in the village, she still hasn't returned."

Sango declined the idea. All the while they were discretely arguing, Miroku watched the both of them. 'Are they arguing' he wondered. Miroku's thoughts were quickly interrupted when he saw Sango leave.

As Miroku saw Kagome approaching him he wished her skirt was an inch or two shorter. Kagome kneeled next to him and gave him some water to drink. Then she put her hand on his forehead to make sure his temperature was back to normal. As she did all this Miroku watched her intently. She looked like an angel to him.

"Are you feeling better Miroku," asked Kagome interrupting his admirations.

"I feel fine lady Kagome, but what happened to me. The last thing I remember is talking to you in the clearing."

Kagome wondered if she should tell him he almost died because of her.

"After you used your kazaana you passed out. Lady Kaede was able to make a remedy for the poison you had gotten from Naraku's insects. Since then you've been resting," she said.

She thought it best to leave out the part about his kazaana being repaired.

"Did you stay with me the whole time," asked Miroku while slowly sitting up.

Kagome slightly blushed and nodded her head. Miroku couldn't help feel a bit happy at the thought of Kagome being worried over him.

"Thank you," he said.

Kagome was overjoyed to see Miroku better. Something inside her felt the need to hug him, so she did. Miroku was left speechless when she wrapped her arms around him.

'She smells so good' he thought as his arms automatically wrapped around her small frame.

They stayed in each others arms for a while. Both wishing that the moment lasted forever.

'Why does this feel so right' wondered Kagome.

Just when she started to get up Miroku grabbed her wrist.

"Miroku, what are you doing," she asked as her heart sped up.

"Thanking you," he answered simply as he pulled her back down until she was sitting in his lap. He hugged her closer and brought his face closer to hers.

'Oh my god he's going to kiss me' thought Kagome in panic and anticipation. Her breath caught as he kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you for everything Kagome."

* * *

AN: Remember to comment


	6. Unspoken Confession

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 6: Unspoken Confession

Kagome's anger shot up at Miroku's action. She couldn't believe he had just made her think he was going to give her her first kiss. 'I should slap him' she thought evilly. She quickly got up and walked out the hut with her fists clenching.

"The nerve of him," she complained to no one in particular.

"What's wrong Kagome," asked Shippo in an innocent voice.

"Nothing," she quickly answered while picking him up.

She couldn't tell anyone about Miroku kissing her on the cheek, much less that she kind of wanted him to kiss her a bit more passionately. As she headed back inside the hut she wondered 'Why am I so mad that Miroku didn't kiss me'.

Miroku saw the way Kagome had gotten angry. He smiled when he faintly heard someone say 'then nerve of him'. He wasn't sure if she was angry because he kissed or because she wanted a different kind of kiss. He truly wished it was the second. Something about Kagome was changing him. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He seemed to hate seeing any guy go near her. Also she seemed perfect to him. That's why he was starting to hate Inuyasha. He couldn't stand seeing Kagome hurt by that ignorant dog. That's why he decided to do something. Buddha gave him a second chance to live, and he planned to live it through. He would do whatever it took to help Kagome's heart heal.

* * *

It had been a week since Miroku's near death experience. The group had been on their way to a village that claimed a demon was after them. Inuyasha as always was in front of the group leading and pushing them to go faster. Kagome was in between carrying a sleeping kitsune. Miroku walked behind her. He always did enjoy the view from behind. Sango had been clingy with Miroku ever since the day she saw Kagome asleep by Miroku. She could clearly see the relationship with those two had suddenly changed. Something in her had sparked since then. She knew her relationship with Miroku was never official, but everyone knew there was something between them. Inuyasha was meant for Kagome and Miroku for her. It made perfect sense. Sango in a way felt betrayed. She could tell Kagome's heart was slowly letting go of Inuyasha, and she had a feeling Miroku was taking his place.

She walked ahead of Miroku and started walking with Kagome.

"Kagome, why aren't you riding with Inuyasha," she asked.

Kagome slowly turned to face her best friend and said, "I kinda wanted to be alone to think."

Sango could tell something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I love Inuyasha anymore."

Sango looked at her to see if she was serious, and saw that she was.

"Why do you say that," she asked.

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer her without saying she was starting to fall for Miroku.

"Well, Inuyasha has made it clear to me that he'll never let go of Kikyo. For the past few weeks I've tried to let him go. I think I finally have."

Sango felt hurt. Like she had just been stabbed in the back. Kagome hadn't mentioned anything about Miroku, but she could tell he had something to do with her change of heart.

"Kagome, how do you feel about Miroku?"

Kagome froze with the mention of Miroku. She didn't want to lie to her best friend, but she couldn't tell her she was developing a crush on him that would most likely end up hurting her. That was all the proof Sango needed to see Kagome had feelings for Miroku. With that known she walked towards Inuyasha. 'How could Kagome do this to me' thought Sango furiously.

Inuyasha had heard the whole conversation. When Kagome said she didn't love him anymore. He felt a bit saddened. 'Why am I hurt? I love Kikyo, don't I' he thought. Then when he heard Miroku's name he wondered why Sango would ask about him. He then realized Miroku was acting differently with Kagome. 'So I've been replaced' thought Inuyasha bitterly. Miroku had also heard the conversation. He was overjoyed to hear Kagome was over the mutt that shattered her heart. After hearing his name he slowly walked closer to listen better. When no answer came he was a bit hurt. But when he saw how Kagome stopped, and looked nervously at Sango he knew the answer. His heart was suddenly beating at a pace he'd never experienced. He was ecstatic that she felt something for him. With the thought of holding a part of Kagome's heart gave him a sudden determination to woo her.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	7. More Competition

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Just my minor original characters.

* * *

Chapter 7: More Competition

The gang arrived to the village to find a very active bunch. Woman were selling things in a market, men were working, and children were running around playing games. Shippo immediately went to join the fun with the village kids. It was starting to get dark. So Miroku decided to find them a place to rest. He looked for the biggest house he could see and found it.

"Excuse me sir," said Miroku to an elderly man.

"I feel an evil presence surrounding your house. If you'd like I could wear off the evil presence for you."

The man took Miroku's offer and let him into his house. After Miroku said a few prayers over the elder's house he said, "well, we'll be off now."

"Oh no, you can't leave without me thanking you," said the man.

"It's dark outside now. How about you all stay here for the night? My wife and children would welcome you graciously after wearing off evil spirits from our home."

Right away the gang agreed.

"Family, come meet our guests," said the elderly man.

His wife then walked in with two sons who looked to be about 18 and 21. "This is my wife Akiko, and my sons Kano and Kenji. Oh forgive me, my name is Sachio," introduced Sachio.

"I am Miroku, that's Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kilala," said Miroku while pointing out each person.

Sachio explained to his family that everyone would be spending the night in their house. Kano and Kenji seemed fond of the idea. Sango had caught the eye of the elder son, Kenji, while Kano noticed Kagome.

"Kano, Kenji, show our guests to their rooms," ordered their father.

They walked to a small room that had two futons in it.

"This is where the men will be staying. If you guys need anything our parent's room is right across the hall," said Kenji.

Miroku and Inuyasha went in to inspect the room and soon heard the door close behind them.

The two brothers then directed the women to their room, which seemed to be on the other side of the building. When they walked in the girls were left speechless. The room was twice as big as the guy's room. It contained two futons with a few pillows on each one. Their room was also connected to the garden which held a hot spring for them to bathe in.

"This is your room. If you girls need anything our room is the next door on your right," said Kano politely.

The girls thanked them and went inside. Neither girl noticed how the two sons kept admiring them.

"I'm going to the garden," said Kagome to Sango.

Sango just acknowledged her with a nod. Sango had been ignoring Kagome ever since there talk about Inuyasha and Miroku. Kagome was admiring the garden when she felt someone approaching her.

"Miss Kagome, dinner will be ready in about an hour. Mother just wanted me to inform you," said Kano shyly.

"Thank you," responded Kagome.

"Your family has a beautiful home."

"Yea, very beautiful," said Kano while looking at Kagome.

She blushed as he stared at her.

"Miss Kagome, can I ask you a personal question?"

She nodded and tried to ignore his gaze.

"Are those guys that you're traveling with betroths of you and Miss Sango?"

Kagome wasn't expecting that sort of question.

"No, we're all just friends," she said hesitantly.

At those words Kano's eyes seemed to light up. Kagome couldn't deny that Kano was a very attractive guy. He was about six inches taller than her, with a fit body. His skin was almost as fair as hers. He had short black hair that brought out his green eyes. But what caught her eye was his shy smile. They talked and got to know each other better before everyone was called to dinner.

Everyone was soon gathered around the table. The table was a traditional rectangular shape. Sachio and Akika took their place on each end of the table. Then Miroku sat on Sachio's right, while Shippo sat on his left. Kano and Kenji sat on their mother's sides. Inuyasha sat next to Miroku. Then Sango sat between Inuyasha and Kenji. Kagome was left between Shippo and Kano. Throughout dinner Kagome and Kano continued with their conversation. She realized Kano and Kenji were very different from each other.

Kenji was also attractive. He was taller than Kano but also had black hair and green eyes. The only physical difference was while Kano was boyish and fair skinned, Kenji was darker and his features were more masculine. Kano was the educated one from the two, and Kenji was the hard worker. Kagome could tell Kenji was attracted to Sango by the way he kept flirting with her. By the look on Sango's face, she could tell Sango liked Kenji as well. She didn't notice another set of eyes on her besides Kano's. Miroku could see how Kano looked at Kagome. He didn't like how she kept smiling and giggling at him.

'She seems not to notice Kano's advances on her. My sweet, innocent Kagome, no one is going to take you from me' thought Miroku possessively.


	8. Kisses and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Only Kenji and Kano.

* * *

Chapter 8: Kisses and Questions

As dinner ended Sango and Kenji headed for the gardens, while Kano walked Kagome to her room.

"Miss Kagome, I hope you enjoyed dinner," said Kano while opening the door for her.

"Yes I did Kano. Please call me Kagome, miss sounds so formal."

"Well, have a goodnight Kagome," said Kano before kissing her cheek and walking to his room.

Miroku had silently followed the two. 'How dare he kiss my Kagome' he thought fuming. Kagome walked into her room blushing. 'Some guys are so forward' she thought. As she looked out the window she saw Sango and Kenji in the middle of a passionate kiss. She felt empty seeing Sango and Kenji. 'Why am I the one always alone' she thought.

As Kagome started to dwell on her loneliness, she heard a light tap on the door. Kagome went to answer it and saw Miroku on the other side.

"Hey Miroku," she said in her cheerful voice.

"Hey Kagome, I just wanted to see if there's anything you might need before we go to bed."

She looked at him curiously.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks anyways Miroku."

They stayed silent for a few minutes. As Miroku was about to say something he noticed Sango kissing Kenji in the garden. 'I guess she got over me pretty quick' thought Miroku incredulously. Kagome saw how Miroku looked out into the garden. 'I guess he does love Sango' she thought sadly. 'Why do I feel so hurt by that' she wondered.

"Umm.. Miroku, if that's all you needed….. well…. I'd like to go to sleep soon," she stuttered.

Miroku turned his attention back to her.

"Would you like me to join you," he offered while suggestively raising his eyebrows.

Kagome's face turned crimson as she thought of how she should react to that.

Miroku slowly walked towards her. As she saw this she felt her heart quicken. Within seconds he was directly in front of her. Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist gently pulling her closer. As Kagome looked into Miroku's mesmerizing purple pools she saw a mix of emotions in them. She saw worry, curiosity, determination, and most of all love. She was drawn in his hypnotic gaze. Miroku's eyes slowly drifted to her lips. 'Her lips look so soft' he thought. 'I wonder if they feel as soft as they look'. Slowly Miroku lowered his lips to hers for their first kiss. Kagome's heart stopped the minute his lips made contact with hers. 'His lips are so warm and soft' thought Kagome. As Miroku gently moved his lips over Kagome's he felt his body begin to heat up. He had to stop before he took her right there and then. Slowly he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. They stood there for a few minutes trying to catch their breaths. 'That was amazing' thought Kagome.

Before Kagome could say anything, Miroku gave her one last chaste kiss while walking towards the door.

"Goodnight Kagome, may you sleep well," he said without looking at her.

'What happened' wondered Kagome while unknowingly touching her lips. Once out the door, Miroku leaned his forehead on the cool wall. 'Why did I just do that? I hope she's not mad at me' he worried. 'Even if she is mad, that was some kiss' he thought with a smile before heading to his room. Kagome was now laying down on her futon remembering the kiss she had just received. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on hers. 'Why did he kiss me' she kept asking herself. 'I thought he loved Sango. I thought I loved Inuyasha. Buddha I'm so confused' she thought bewildered. 'Who would've thought my first kiss would be with him'. She fell asleep with many questions drifting through her head.

* * *

When Kagome awoke the next morning she found her room empty. 'Where's Sango' she thought curiously. When she went to look for everyone she heard two voices coming from one of the rooms. As she got closer she recognized one of the voices to be Sango's.

"Sango I love you," said the mystery voice.

"How can you love me? We just met yesterday," replied Sango.

At that moment Kagome knew the other voice belonged to Kenji.

"I know you feel something for me too. I can see it in your yes."

"I do feel something, I felt it the moment I saw you, but I can't marry you until my friends and I defeat Naraku," said Sango.

"Then let me accompany you on your quest." Kagome listened intently.

She couldn't believe Sango and Kenji had fallen in love over one night. 'I've heard of love at first sight, but I never believed it' she thought. She slowly made her way back to her room, not wanting to intrude on their conversation any longer. 'I'm sure they'll figure it out'.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the late update. Had personal problems to deal with. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please


	9. New Companions

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT KANO AND KENJI

* * *

Chapter 9: New Companions 

Sango returned to her room to find Kagome playing with Shippo.

"Sango, we need to talk." She took a seat next to Kagome.

"I wanted to ask you why you were ignoring me yesterday," said Kagome.

"I'm sorry for acting like that Kagome. It just took me by surprise to see you've fallen for Miroku. I guess I was angry because I thought I had feelings for him, and I felt like you were betraying me," answered Sango uneasily.

"It's ok, I understand," said Kagome while hugging her best friend.

"I hope you know I could never betray you Sango. Miroku just…. Somehow got me to fall for him," said Kagome dreamily.

Sango smiled and said, "I can see."

Kagome blushed and said, "am I that obvious?"

Sango giggled and nodded.

"Oh please Sango. I saw you with Kenji in the garden last night."

Sango turned as red as a tomato. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen Sango blush as much with Miroku as she was doing at that moment.

"He wants to join us on our travels," said Sango suddenly.

Kagome looked at her and said, "I think he should. We could always use more help, and you could always use the company."

Sango playfully hit Kagome's arm. Soon they were gossiping and talking about the guys.

* * *

Time had passed quickly, and soon the girls were being called down for breakfast. As they walked into the dining area they were greeted by Kenji and Kano. 

"Good morning Kagome," said Kano handing her a rose.

Kagome thanked him and gave him one of her best smiles. They went on ahead leaving Sango and Kenji locked in another passionate kiss. After a few minutes everyone was gathered around the table eating and conversing. Miroku kept looking at Kagome to be greeted by the sight of Kano flirting with her. 'This has to stop' thought Miroku. 'Luckily we'll be leaving after we eat'.

"I have something to say," said Sango nervously. Everyone's attention was immediately on her. Kagome already knew what she wanted to say, so she reassured her with a smile.

"Well, Kenji and I are in love, and… well… he's going to be traveling with us," stuttered Sango. Everyone gave the couple a surprised stare.

"Well son, if that's what you have decided then your mother and I will support your decision," said Sachio. Kenji thanked and hugged his parents.

"Father, I would like to join them as well," said Kano. Everyone was taken by surprise by his words.

"Well son, you are old enough to make your own decisions. You may do as you please," said Sachio. Miroku didn't like the idea of Kano joining them.

"I hope this isn't an inconvenience or bother to you all," said Sachio.

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala gave their approvals while Miroku and Inuyasha stayed quiet.

"Feh, whatever. You just better be able to defend yourselves," said Inuyasha while still eating.

"I have no objections," said Miroku convincingly, while inside he wanted to choke Kano. Sango and Kenji couldn't be happier.

* * *

After breakfast ended everyone said their farewells and left. Sango and Kenji were inseparable, and Kano refused to leave Kagome's side. This was getting on Miroku's nerves. 

"Kagome, may I have a moment of your time please," he asked.

Kagome looked towards Kano and said, "well… I'm kinda in the middle of something, but if Kano doesn't mind."

"I'm sure he doesn't," said Miroku while sending Kano a warning glare.

"No Kagome, I don't mind. We can continue our talk afterwards," said Kano while kissing her cheek.

It had become a habit to kiss her every time they parted. Miroku and Kagome walked to the back of the group to talk.

"What is it Miroku," she asked.

"Kagome are you angry at me about kissing you last night?"

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer. She couldn't say she enjoyed it and looked forward to kissing him again.

"No I'm not angry," she answered shyly.

"Then why have been ignoring me and talking to him all morning," he said while sending an angry look towards Kano.

"I haven't been doing it on purpose. Kano doesn't talk to any of you all much. I'm the only one he's gotten to know," she answered as if it was obvious.

"Have you wondered why that is Kagome," he asked.

"Not really," she answered. He couldn't believe Kagome could be so naïve sometimes.

"Haven't you noticed how he looks at you, or how he flirts with you, or even how he likes to kiss you so much?"

"He's just friendly," stated Kagome.

"Plus, if he was interested in me why would it matter to you," she asked.

Miroku was speechless. He couldn't tell her how he felt about her.

"I'm just looking out for your well-being Kagome."

Kagome was a bit disappointed at his answer. She could've sworn he was jealous.

"Thank you for your concern but I can take care of myself," she said a bit upset.

She made her way back to Kano and ignored her heart that kept telling her to go back to Miroku. Miroku stood dumbfounded at Kagome's reaction. He decided to go after her.

"Kagome, I wasn't finished."

"Is there a problem," said Kano while blocking Kagome.

"This doesn't concern you," Miroku said angrily. Before they could finish bickering they heard a loud scream.

* * *

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. LEAVE REVIEWS PLZ 


	10. Messege

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

AN: Sorry for the long wait but I had writer's block. Anyways, Enjoy chapter 5 and review please.

* * *

Chapter 10: Message 

Everyone ran towards the scream. They found a village being attacked by a reincarnation of Naraku's. Inuyasha quickly unsheathed his tetsiaga.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size," Inuyasha said to the demon.

He laughed and went to attack Inuyasha. As the two battled Kagura arrived.

"Yoshimitsu stop that and deliver the message you were supposed to," she commanded.

"Master Naraku says he's found the last shard and now wants yours. He wants to fight you himself in three days by the well," said Yoshimitsu and then headed back with Kagura.

Inuyasha stood fuming.

"The last battle," whispered Kagome.

'The end can't be here already' she thought. Inuyasha turned towards everyone and said, "You heard him. We better head back to the village and prepare." Everyone agreed and headed back to Kaede's village.

* * *

They got to the village by night fall. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Kenji and Sango sat together in Kaede's hut discussing the upcoming days. Inuyasha had gone off to look for Kikyo. Miroku silently watched Kagome walk out the hut. Kano went after her after a few minutes. 'How dare he, I'm the one who's supposed to go after her. I'm the one who loves her. Wait… did I just say that' thought Miroku. 

Kaede observed Miroku from afar. She saw the way he looked at Kagome when she walked out, and how his expression went from jealousy to wonder. 'I wonder if he's finally realized his love for Kagome' she thought. She had seen how he's changed. She noticed how his groping seemed to minimize and be focused on Kagome. Kagome had changed as well. She didn't seem as heartbroken as she used to be. 'I hope they tell each other soon, before it's too late'.

Miroku walked outside in search of Kagome. 'I must tell her how I feel' he thought determinedly. He saw her sitting by the well with Kano. He quietly crept to a bush by them so he could listen to their conversation. 'Am I too late' he asked himself sadly. His thoughts were interrupted by Kano's voice.

"Kagome I wanted to tell you something while we're alone," said Kano uneasily.

Kagome's attention was instantly on him.

"What is it Kano," she asked. "Kagome… I… well… ever since I saw you I've been taken by your beauty. And after getting to know you better… well… I was wondering if I could court you," he asked shyly.

Kagome was speechless. Someone was finally interested in her. She didn't know what to say. Her heart now belonged to Miroku. She figured it out after the meeting with Yoshimitsu. She wanted him to know but she didn't think he felt anything for her. The kiss, to her the kiss was probably just another one of his perverted habits.

"What do you say Kagome?"

Miroku was on edge.

"Well, umm… I'm flattered but what about the final battle," she answered.

"Kagome I swear to you I'll fight as hard as I can to protect you, and if I make it I want the chance to be with you," said Kano with new found courage.

'He's so passionate about it' thought Kagome.

'Please say no Kagome' thought Miroku. 'Now that I know I love you I wouldn't be able to watch you with him'.

'What should I do' thought Kagome.

"Kano, if we both make it you can court me," she decided.

Kano's face lit up and he hugged her. In the bushes Miroku sat broken hearted. 'How could you Kagome' he thought bitterly. 'It should be me to have that chance not him'. He quickly got up and made his way back to the hut.

'I hope I made the right decision' thought Kagome.

The next few days before the battle were difficult. Everyone trained from sun rise to sun set. Even little Shippo was planning on helping in any way he could. Miroku had distanced himself from Kagome ever since he had overheard her conversation with Kano.

'Why would she love me, my days are coming to an end' he thought sadly. It was the night before the final battle and everyone sat around Kaede's hut. Sango and Kenji were holding each other talking to Kano and Kagome. Shippo as always was curled up in Kagome's lap while she lovingly stroked his hair. Miroku sat by Inuyasha watching Kagome intently. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"Miroku quit drooling over Kagome," whispered Inuyasha.

Miroku turned to say something but kept his mouth shut.

"Look Miroku, no matter what I won't let Kagome be with any other guy but me," he said possessively.

"Have you not noticed Kano's taken a liking to her," asked Miroku bitterly.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kano and laughed.

"Please Miroku, after loving me she can't possibly even consider that weakling as a possible mate," he answered concededly.

Miroku rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Yea because you treated her so wonderfully."

Inuyasha gave him a warning glare.

"Why do you even care who she loves? You have your beloved Kikyo," said Miroku angrily.

Inuyasha laughed again and said, "Yea I do, but Kagome promised to stand by me no matter what and I expect her to keep that promise. Plus, it's always good to have her around in case Kikyo decides to leave me. Then I could still have a piece of her in Kagome."

Miroku was fuming. 'How dare he say such things about Kagome' he thought furiously. Before he could say something lady Kaede called him.

"Miroku may I talk to ye outside?" He nodded and followed her outside.

"Miroku I have seen how ye feels about lady Kagome," said Kaede directly.

Miroku's usual confident personality was dumbfounded.

"Pardon my rudeness lady Kaede but I am not sure what you mean."

"Son, do not think that because of my old age I cannot see."

Miroku didn't know how to react.

"I've seen how ye look at her. I can see that ye loves her very much. The only thing I do not understand is why ye haven't told her."

Miroku still couldn't seem to think of anything to say.

"Are ye afraid," she asked.

"Lady Kaede I am not afraid. I do not want to get my hopes up and I wish to not make lady Kagome uncomfortable with a declaration of love when I could possibly die."

Kaede understood.

"Child, I will not contradict your decision but I will say this. The words left unspoken are the ones you regret the most," with that said she turned around and returned to the hut.

Miroku was left confused. Her words kept flowing back to his memory. 'What if she's right? What if I die tomorrow and she never knows I love her' he thought. He made his way back to the hut with his thoughts going a mile a minute.

* * *

Everyone was asleep except for Kagome. She couldn't sleep knowing that that might be the last night she spent with some of her friends. As she laid on her futon she began to silently cry. Her heart ached with the possibility of never seeing her friends after tomorrow. She couldn't bear losing them, especially Miroku. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but she wouldn't stand another rejection. As her sobs continued, she wasn't aware of someone watching her. Miroku made his way to her and soon he was cradling her in his arms. 

"Don't cry Kagome. We'll all make it fine tomorrow."

Her sobs seem to calm a bit with his tender words and warmth. She slowly drifted into the dream world in Miroku's protective arms. The last thing she remembered was someone saying I love you.


	11. The Final Battle

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SADLY

* * *

Chapter 11: The Final Battle

Morning came and the sun shone brightly. Kagome awoke to find herself in Miroku's protective embrace. She looked at him and thought he looked sort of angelic while he slept. No one else was awake yet so she decided to make breakfast. Once everyone ate things seemed eerie. The day went by uneventfully. Everyone wondered when Naraku would show up. As the sky got darker there was still no sign of Naraku anywhere.

"Maybe he's not coming," said Shippo innocently.

Moments later they saw Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, Yoshimitsu, and many demons headed their way. Naraku was the last to arrive.

"I see you guys have been preparing for today, but the outcome will still be the same," said Naraku with an evil grin.

As soon as he finished his sentence Inuyasha attacked.

The first to die was Yoshimitsu. Soon followed by many of the unimportant demons. After a while the only foes left were Naraku, Kagura, Kohaku, and Kanna. Kano was badly injured and Kagome stood by him bravely protecting him. Naraku soon caught everyone's attention. He held a hostage by the throat and threatened to kill her. This drove Inuyasha into a rage.

"Let go of Kikyo you bastard," yelled Inuyasha furiously.

Without thinking he lunged at Naraku. Naraku threw Kikyo aside and stabbed Inuyasha in his left rib. Everyone froze as their strongest companion fell to the floor with a blood curdling scream. 'What chance do we have now' they all thought.

"Stupid hanyou. Kikyo's been on my side from the beginning. We knew she would distract you, making you open to attack," chuckled Naraku evilly.

Kikyo then appeared in front of Inuyasha pointing an arrow at him. "I'll be the one to finish you off my beloved inu," she said darkly.

Before she could shoot him someone attacked her. Everyone gasped when they saw Sesshoumaru behind her. She fell to her knees and said, "damn you demon."

Her lifeless body lied on the ground dead.

"What are… you doing here Sesshoumaru," asked Inuyasha painfully.

"You're lucky I came brother. Your dead wench would've killed you," he said in his usual calm tone.

"Plus, I have a few debts to pay Naraku," he added dangerously.

"How nice of you to join us lord Sesshoumaru," said Naraku angrily.

They were soon in a battle to the death. Kohaku and Sango were interacting in a battle for Kohaku's life as well.

"Miko, why not just surrender your shards and I'll think about letting you live," said Kagura with a dangerous smile on her face.

Kagome protectively stood in front of Kano and shook her head.

"I will never surrender anything to you."

As Kagura charged at her a familiar presence blocked her. Kouga was her savior.

"No one tries to kill my mate to be," he told Kagura.

Everyone was soon fighting again. Kagome guarded Kano, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Miroku bravely helped Kenji fight Kanna. Hours later the only one left standing on evil's side was Naraku. Kohaku had been killed by Kagura before she was defeated. Sango was now sobbing uncontrollably in Kenji's arms. Kouga had been horribly hurt, so they had Shippou sneak him to Kaede. Sesshoumaru was growing tired of fighting and in one last blow he slashed Naraku into pieces.

"Naraku's dead," said Kagome in amazement.

She then went to where Sesshoumaru was and thanked him.

"Miko, I only did it to pay him back for kidnapping Rin."

Kagome looked at him and in a serious tone said, "Can I ask you for a favor?"

He couldn't believe she had dared to ask him that.

"What makes you think I'll do it," he asked.

"I can tell Rin has changed you."

He kept quiet.

"Can you please bring back Sango's little brother," she asked hopeful.

As she looked pleadingly at him, he took out his sword and brought Kohaku back .

"Miko, I only did it for Rin's sake. She's taken a liking to him."

With that said he left.

Kagome was delighted that they would all be living happier lives now. She went to see how Miroku was but was stopped by Kano.

"Kagome, this means I can start courting you," he stated happily.

She nodded and looked around. Miroku was no where in sight. She wondered if he was ok and decided to look for him.

"Kano, why don't you go get your wounds cleaned and I'll be right there."

He hesitantly agreed and walked away. Before she went to look for Miroku she picked up the shards Naraku had and purified them. She then put them together with the ones they had and held a completed Shikon No Tama. She headed towards the woods. She had a slight idea where he was, and soon headed that way.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long wait. as a holiday gift to my readers I posted 3 chapters. Enjoy and I hope you all had wonderful holidays!


	12. Dangerous Interruption

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SADLY

* * *

Chapter 12: Dangerous Interruption

Kagome headed to the tree she had met Inuyasha at knowing Miroku would be there. As she settled next to him they remained quiet. She gently grabbed the hand that had the kazaana and slowly loosened the beads.

"Kagome don't, I haven't checked if it's gone or not," said Miroku worriedly.

Kagome looked at Miroku and while they were locked in each others gaze she continued to remove his glove. Once she finished they both looked down and smiled. Naraku was truly dead now. Miroku quickly hugged Kagome out of happiness. She lovingly returned the hug and let a few tears slip from her eyes.

"Why are you crying," asked Miroku worriedly.

"I'm so happy you all can live happier lives now."

"Sango finally has Kohaku back, and she'll soon start her family. Inuyasha finally got revenge for his ruined life. And you… you can now find a woman to start a family with."

Miroku noticed a bit of sadness laced behind her words.

"What about you," he asked.

"What will you do?"

"I'm not sure," she answered sadly.

"I might go back to my era and continue my life. I don't really have anything here."

His heart broke at her words. 'I should tell her I love her before she leaves forever' he thought.

"Kagome, why don't you wait a while before deciding," he suggested.

'What happened to the confidant, honest, and straight forward person I used to be' he mocked himself.

"I will Miroku. I'll wait until I'm completely sure about what I want to do," she said smiling.

He couldn't resist any longer. He quickly leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Kagome quickly melted into him. 'God I love him' she thought. Miroku licked her lower lip silently asking for permission to enter. She parted her lips and welcomed the sudden intrusion. Both were so caught up in the kiss neither one noticed a pair of eyes watching them.

Kagome pulled away first trying to regulate her breathing. 'Wow. The first kiss was great but this one was…. wow' thought Kagome. She had never experienced so many feelings attack her at once. Miroku was also trying to catch his breath. Now he knew he couldn't live without her. There was no way anyone would take her from him.

Before he could continue their private time they heard a growl come from behind them. Inuyasha quickly leapt towards Miroku intending to strike, if possible to kill him for touching his Kagome. Kagome screamed. In seconds Inuyasha had Miroku pinned by the neck to the same tree he had been bounded to for years.

"Inuyasha stop," cried Kagome while trying to pull him away.

Miroku was slowly losing air. In a quick thought Kagome yelled, "Sit boy," sending Inuyasha plummeting into the ground.

Kagome ran towards Miroku. She grabbed his hand and ran towards the village with a furious hanyou chasing them. 'We won't make it to the village' thought Kagome worriedly.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit," she screamed behind her and pulled Miroku towards the well.

'I hope this works' thought Kagome frantically. She sat on the edge of the well and jumped hand in hand with Miroku into the well. She opened her eyes and saw the shrine's roof.

"Hurry Miroku, we gotta climb up."

Once they were both safely out of the well Kagome said, "seal the well Miroku."

He understood and quickly chanted a few words that would close the well for a few days. They both sat on the floor catching their breaths.

"What… the hell… was Inuyasha trying… to do," asked Kagome between breaths.

"He doesn't want anyone near you," explained Miroku after his breath was back to normal.

He explained what Inuyasha had told him the day before.

"How dare he," fumed Kagome.

Miroku was glad he wasn't in Inuyasha's spot at that moment. He was sure Kagome would sit him into oblivion once they got back. At that moment he realized where they were. He was in Kagome's time. He grinned at the thought of having Kagome to himself for a few days. 'This is going to be an interesting trip' he thought excitedly.


	13. Sleeping and Waking

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SADLY

* * *

Chapter 13: Sleeping and Waking

Kagome led Miroku out of the shrine. When they walked out it was dark. Kagome assumed it was past midnight. Miroku was awed by what he could see. He had never seen huts as big as Kagome's. 'Maybe she comes from a wealthy family' he thought. Kagome led him into her house and turned on the lights. Miroku was speechless.

"My family is probably asleep," announced Kagome.

"I guess we can just go to sleep in my room so mom doesn't have a heart attack if she finds you on the couch."

Miroku's face lit up at the idea of sleeping in Kagome's room alone. 'The possibilities are endless' he thought perversely.

Once they made it up to Kagome's room Miroku noticed it was very girlie. All the pink was kind of unnerving to him.

"My mom decorated the room when I was a little girl," said Kagome as if reading his mind.

"Ok, I'm going to get you some blankets and a pillow. I'll be right back," she said while walking out.

Miroku decided to take the opportunity to explore Kagome's room. He started with her closet and found different clothes, shoes, and hats. He moved on thinking there was nothing interesting in there. He went to her desk and rummaged trough everything. There was a picture that caught his attention. It was one of Kagome with her friends and a guy.

'Who could this be' he wondered. Under the picture he found a letter. His curiosity got the better of him so he decided to open it. As he read it he grew angry. It was a love letter from a guy named Hojo.

'I remember Kagome telling Sango about some Hojo guy while they bathed' he thought to himself. 'I'm going to have to find out who this Hobo guy is'.

Kagome walked in with a load of blankets and pillows. Miroku quickly hid the letter he had found.

"Here Miroku, you can make yourself comfortable on the floor. I'll sleep in my bed."

Miroku looked at the floor distastefully.

"I'm going to change for the night, then you can change if you want," said Kagome.

She walked out again and changed into her pajamas thinking 'should I really sleep in the same room as Miroku'. Miroku in the meantime was setting up where he'd sleep. When Kagome returned she noticed Miroku had already made himself comfortable by removing his hoari. He was now only in his pants.

'Wow, who knew Miroku looked like that under all his clothes' thought Kagome mesmerized by his chiseled chest. Miroku saw how she was staring at his body. 'I guess she likes what she sees' he thought arrogantly.

"Kagome, will you be joining me tonight," he asked playfully.

This brought Kagome out of her trance. In minutes her face turned four shades of red. 'I can't believe he saw me checking him out' she thought.

"No Miroku, like I said, you on floor and me on bed. Make sure it stays like that," she said.

Miroku nodded in understanding. He silently vowed to sleep in that bed with Kagome before they returned to feudal Japan. 'Well maybe not sleep' he thought deviously. They both settled in for the night but Kagome couldn't sleep. She remembered how peaceful she had slept the day Miroku was unconscious. In her tired state she decided to sleep next to Miroku. She quickly made her way to Miroku's side and fell asleep with his warmth.

* * *

Morning came and Miroku realized he wasn't on the floor alone. 'I knew she couldn't resist me' he thought when he saw Kagome. As Kagome awoke she noticed Miroku was staring at her. His eyes caught her attention. She had never seen them so loving yet so conflicting.

"Good morning dear," teased Miroku.

He then kissed her gently. 'I could definitely get used to mornings like this' thought Miroku. When he pulled away Kagome looked dreamily at him.

"What a way to wake up," she said quietly.

Miroku smirked. 'I can't believe I said that out loud' thought Kagome. Before she could explain her words Miroku rolled on top of her. He supported his weight on his hands and knees. When he saw Kagome was looking at him, he gave her a charming smirk.

Kagome could feel butterflies building in her stomach. Miroku slowly leaned down and caught her lips once again. Unlike the previous kiss this one held much more emotion. It held passion, hunger, and need. Kagome slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. Once she realized his upper body was bare she couldn't help explore his back. Miroku was slowly loosing control.

Kagome could feel her setting ablaze. With the last bit of rationality she pushed him a bit. Miroku panted trying to regain control. 'I'm going to need a cold bath now' he thought.

"We gotta stop before my mom walks in," said Kagome trying to control her hormones.

He slowly nodded and gave her one last chaste kiss before getting off of her.

* * *

Please review


	14. Meetings and Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SADLY

* * *

Chapter 14: Meetings and Confessions

After Kagome's morning rendezvous with Miroku her mind seemed out of it. All she kept thinking about was him. She headed downstairs to make breakfast for her family. She figured it be a nice way to surprise them. After an hour her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Kagome you're back," she said happily while going up to hug her daughter.

"I didn't come alone mom," said Kagome nervously.

"Oh, is Inuyasha here too?"

"No. I came with Miroku. You remember me mentioning him? He's the houshi that travels with us," said Kagome.

"Really? I thought only you and Inuyasha could pass through the well?"

As Kagome handed her mother a plate of food and joined her at the table. She explained everything that had happened with Inuyasha and how her feelings for him had switched to Miroku. After their talk Miroku walked into the kitchen dressed in his usual attire.

"You must be Miroku," said Mrs. Higurashi politely.

"You must be Kagome's mother. I'm honored to meet you. Now I see where Kagome gets her beauty from," said Miroku with a charming smile.

His compliment made both Higurashi's blush.

"What a charming young man," whispered Mrs. Higurashi to Kagome.

Grandpa and Souta then walked in to see two blushing women. Kagome introduced Miroku to them and breakfast began.

"Miroku, are you my sisters new boyfriend? What happened to Inuyasha," asked Souta.

Everyone's attention shot towards Miroku.

"Well you see Souta, Inuyasha didn't know how to value his most precious treasure. Now he has lost it and I have it. I don't plan on returning it to him either. And for the question about being Kagome's boyfriend, well I'm not familiar with that word but if it means am I Kagome's suitor, then yes I am," he answered confidently.

Souta was confused about Inuyasha but decided not to ask what he meant. The adults on the other hand understood it perfectly and smiled. The rest of breakfast passed by quick and easily.

"Kagome why don't you find one of your fathers outfits for Miroku to wear and then go to the mall to buy him better clothes," suggested Mrs. Higurashi.

Kagome agreed and soon was at the task of showing Miroku his new clothes.

"Go into the bathroom and change. Then we'll go shopping," instructed Kagome.

Miroku obeyed and was soon struggling with modern clothing. After fifteen minutes of hassling with clothes, Miroku walked out in a black muscle shirt and black jeans. Kagome was left gawking. 'Damn' was the only word she could describe him as.

"Did I put everything on right," he asked.

"Yea."

"Shall we leave then?"

"Oh, yes, of course," said Kagome quickly.

* * *

At the mall Kagome was able to buy Miroku three shirts, three pants, three boxers, and one pair of gym shoes. Miroku at first refused to be treated like a child. He didn't like the fact that Kagome was buying him so much. Especially things as unnecessary as boxers, but Kagome insisted he needed those under garments.

"Kagome, may we go eat. After trying on so many clothes my hunger has grown," said Miroku with puppy dog eyes.

Kagome laughed and agreed. She took him to a nearby WacDonalds and ordered them each a meal. Half way through eating Kagome heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome, you're better," said Yuki, Ari, and Ayumi simultaneously.

'Oh god' thought Kagome nervously.

"Kagome, we're so happy you're better. We were wondering when we'd see you," said Ari.

Before they continued they noticed Miroku sitting there looking at them.

"Kagome, who's that? Is he your jealous boyfriend," asked Ayumi curiously.

At the mention of his name Miroku stood up and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Miroku. You must be Kagome's friends. It's nice meeting you," he said while shaking each of their hands.

The girls introduced themselves and then began their interrogation.

"Why are you with Kagome? Are you her jealous boyfriend? What are your intentions with her? Where'd you guys meet," they all questioned rapidly.

"Ladies, don't get me wrong. I am not the jealous guy you think I am. I am Kagome's new boyfriend. Kagome and I were just shopping for new clothes and my intentions with her are of the most honorable."

The girls were amazed at his directness and politeness.

"Well, Kagome we gotta go. We'll stop by your house soon. Bye."

Kagome relaxed as soon as they left. The couple finished lunch and decided to tour the town. Miroku was beyond amazed at all the vehicles, sky scrapers, and modern technology. Kagome had to explain what every little thing did and how it worked. After a long afternoon of sight seeing they decided to head back home. They got onto a bus and waited for their stop. Kagome was exhausted.

She unknowingly began to lean against Miroku's shoulder. She loved the comforting warmth he gave off. Actually she loved everything about him. His deep purple eyes, his gorgeous smile, the way he seemed always at peace, but most of all his loving words. She was positive she couldn't live without him. They enjoyed the comforting silence the rest of the way home.

* * *

They arrived at the shrine in minutes. Kagome noticed someone about to knock on the door of the house. As she got closer she noticed it was Hojo. 'Oh no. This can't be happening now' Kagome panicked.

"Kagome, I'm glad to see you're doing better," greeted Hojo while handing her a basket of fruit.

Miroku saw it was the same guy who wrote Kagome the love letter and immediately grew jealous. He walked up next to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her waist possessively.

"Kagome, are you ready to go inside," he asked casually.

"Ummm… Hojo this is Miroku, Miroku this is Hojo."

"It's nice to meet… your cousin," asked Hojo uncertainly.

"Actually, I'm her boyfriend," answered Miroku arrogantly.

Kagome's face flushed. 'You would think after the third time of being called his girlfriend I'd stop blushing' thought Kagome.

"Is this true Kagome," asked Hojo.

Kagome wasn't sure how to answer.

"Never mind. I already got my answer. I'll see you later," said Hojo sadly.

He than walked away broken hearted. Kagome felt horrible. She didn't want to hurt him like that. Miroku smiled triumphantly. Kagome saw his smile and felt even worse.

"How dare you," she said angrily.

She wasn't even sure why she was so mad. Miroku was taken aback by her tone.

"What did I do," he said.

"You can't just go around telling people I belong to you," she bit out.

"I didn't know it bothered you."

"It's not that," she said frustrated.

"Then what is it?"

"Forget it Miroku."

She headed towards the door but was caught by Miroku's hand.

"What is it you want to hear," he asked.

"Nothing."

"You want to know why I keep saying you're mine? Fine I'll tell you."

Kagome waited anxiously.

"It's because every time I think of you with another guy it tears me apart. I've never felt like this about anyone else before. I can't live without you. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the one I want to bear my children," he said passionately.

"Why?"

"Because I love you."


	15. I Love You

Disclaimr: I own nothing

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS THE REASON M STORY IS RATED M

* * *

Chapter 15: I Love You

Kagome felt her entire being glow. 'He just said he loved me' she thought overjoyed. Miroku was still waiting for her to react. She smiled and jumped towards Miroku to hug him.

"I love you too Miroku," she said while holding Miroku in a tight embrace.

Miroku quickly hugged her and slighty picked her up. He pressed his lips to hers in a searing kiss. When they pulled apart Miroku took Kagome by the hand and entered the house. No one seemed to be home. Miroku couldn't be happier. 'Now we can really make our love permanent' he thought excitedly. Kagome found a note on the kitchen table saying 'Kagome, your aunt Sumi is sick so Souta, myself, and your grandfather went to visit her. We'll be back in two days. Love you, Mom'.

'This isn't good' thought Kagome nervously. 'With no one home, there's no one to stop Miroku and me from…..' Kagome blushed at her thoughts. 'Would I really give myself to Miroku like that' she wondered. Deep down she knew she loved him, she knew she wanted him to be with her always, so she knew she wanted to be bonded with him in an intimate level. She walked back to where Miroku was and hesitated to look him in the eyes. She wanted to be his, but didn't know how to tell him.

"We have the house to ourselves for a few days," she informed him.

Miroku could tell there was something bothering her. He kissed her cheek and said, "do you want to go back?" Kagome quickly shook her head. Miroku was relieved. He wanted to be alone with her.

"Kagome, now that you know my feelings for you, will you bear my child?"

Kagome laughed and said, "Miroku, your wind tunnel is gone. You don't need to be so desperate for an heir anymore."

"I know, but the process can start now," he said seductively.

Kagome's face was soon tinted with red.

"I'm just jok-" he tried to say before Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He was taken by surprise, but now knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. Their kiss started slow and gentle but soon turned fiery and passionate. Miroku was starting to feel constricted in his pants. He was having a hard time controlling his urges. He desperately wanted to go further. When he felt Kagome's hands roam his back all logical thoughts were thrown out the door. Pulling away from their kiss he picked up Kagome bridal style and carried her to her room.

'My dear Kagome, no one shall have you after tonight' he thought possessively. 'Oh Buddha, I'm giving myself to Miroku' thought Kagome nervously.

Miroku gently laid Kagome on her bed. He looked her over and thought she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He then got above her and resumed their kiss. His hands slowly started to tug her shirt off. Kagome could feel her body heating. She had never felt anything like that before. Once Miroku accomplished his task he noticed a strange breast binding. He had seen her in it before at the hot springs. Kagome sat up and took off the material. Miroku looked Kagome's body over. Miroku's intense gaze was making Kagome self conscious.

"You're beautiful," he assured her.

He gently pushed her back down and kissed her again. His lips left hers and he started kissing and nibbling down her neck while his hands molded themselves to her breast. Kagome's skin was silky soft. His mouth slowly explored further down her body. Miroku moved his hand to her right breast to tease her nipple. His mouth found its way to her other nipple, acquiring a small gasp, and in no time they were hardened little peaks, delighted by his ministrations. He then made his way lower, leaving feather like kisses over every inch of her warm body. Kagome's breathing was coming out irregular.

Miroku then paused to take off his clothing. Kagome's skirt and under garments made their way to the floor with the rest of their clothing. Kagome marveled at how Miroku was in great shape. She shyly touched his muscled chest and smiled at the way his muscles jumped every time she touched him.

Miroku then resumed his ministrations with his mouth. He soon was between her legs. Kagome looked down, curious to see what he would do next. Miroku's hands parted her thighs, revealing her womanhood. His fingers began to massage the tight bundle of nerves that would bring her the most pleasure. Kagome trembled at the sudden intrusion and was soon moaning his name.

Miroku couldn't help but enjoy the little noises she was making. A silent shiver ran down her spine at the pleasure. He removed his fingers from their place and replaced them with his tongue. Kagome could feel something tightening below her stomach. She needed release of something but didn't know what. Miroku could tell she was near climax but wanted to be in her for her first orgasm. He stopped what he was doing and Kagome whimpered at the loss.

"Miroku," she said wantonly. He crawled up her body and situated himself between her thighs. His manhood was now aching. He needed relief.

He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Soon he hit her maidenhood. He knew she was a virgin and she would be in pain.

"This is going to hurt, but I promise it'll get better," he whispered into her ear before thrusting into her and breaking her barrier.

He paused and waited for her pain to subside. He whispered soothing words before starting to push in and out of her. In seconds he set a steady rhythm that had both of them in heaven. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist to get more friction. She was moaning Miroku's name while he seemed to be groaning. After what seemed hours Miroku spilled his seed into Kagome, who then released calling out his name one last time.

Miroku dropped next to Kagome. She laid her head on Miroku's shoulder and whispered, "I love you."

Miroku smiled and said, "I love you too."

Kagome soon fell asleep dreaming of her future with Miroku. Miroku covered both their bodies with a blanket and just laid there basking on the after glow. 'Now you are truly mine. And no one will take you away' he thought. He looked at Kagome and thought she looked like an angel. The way the moonlight hit her fair skin made her look heavenly. 'She is an angel. She's the angel sent down to save me from death, tragedy, and most of all loneliness' he thought contented. He held her closer, and soon followed her into the dream world.

* * *

AN: This was my first sex scene so hopefully it was ok


	16. Happy Surprises

* * *

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 16: Happy Surprises

Kagome awoke to the sun shining through her window. Miroku had his arms wrapped around her waist possessively. She could feel his warm breath fanning the back of her neck. 'So this is real love' thought Kagome with a content smile. She finally felt complete. With that thought she felt Miroku starting to wake up.

"Good morning Kagome," greeted Miroku groggily.

Kagome turned to face him and greeted him with a chaste kiss on the lips. Then she hugged him and laid her head on his chest. They laid there in silence for a few minutes before Miroku said, "maybe we should get up soon."

Kagome giggled and got up. She went to shower leaving Miroku to his thoughts. After they both were dressed and eating breakfast Miroku decided he needed to have a serious talk with Kagome.

"Kagome, we need to talk," he said not looking at her.

Kagome didn't like the tone of his voice.

"About what," she asked hesitantly.

"We need to talk about how we're going to tell Inuyasha and the gang about us."

Kagome let out a breath of relief.

"I don't see what there's to talk about. We just tell them. If they're real friends they'll be happy for us, if they're not then there's nothing they can do about it," said Kagome confidently.

Miroku knew she was right, but he also knew Inuyasha could kill him if he wanted.

"When should we go back," he asked.

"How about after we finish eating," she suggested.

Miroku agreed and an hour later they were going down the well.

* * *

As the couple made their way to Kaede's hut they noticed Inuyasha had yet to greet them. They thought he'd be waiting by the well. They entered Kaede's to find everyone gathered around. Sango quickly made her way to Kagome and greeted her with a hug.

"We're glad to see you two back," said Sango.

"We've only been gone two days," stated Miroku.

"We know, but when we found out Inuyasha was the reason you guys left we thought you might not return."

"We could never do that," said Kagome reassuringly.

"Where s Inuyasha," asked Miroku nervously.

"He went off somewhere after he figured out you sealed the well. He said he'd be back in a few days," answered Sango.

Miroku's nerves immediately calmed down.

"Miss Kagome, may I speak to you alone," asked Kano suddenly.

Kagome looked at Miroku and saw his anger.

"Umm, sure Kano. I need to talk to you too."

She led Kano to the well and waited for him to start.

"Miss Kagome, since you left… I've been thinking, and well I kind of met this girl in the village. Her name is Dai, and well I want to court her. I hope you're not hurt," said Kano.

Kagome couldn't believe it.

"Well Kano, I hope you two are happy together," she said with fake sadness in her voice.

"Thank you for understanding," said Kano and hugged Kagome goodbye.

As soon as Kagome saw he was gone she smiled and laughed. 'If he only knew' she thought. She got up to leave, but before she could someone covered her mouth and ran towards the woods carrying her. Kagome was petrified. She couldn't see who it was. 'Not now, not when I've just gotten happy' she thought panicking.

A few minutes after, she felt her captor put her down. When she looked around she realized where she was. She was standing right in front the Goshinbiku tree. She then saw who her captor was.

"Inuyasha," she said.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you," he said.

"Inuyasha," she repeated.

"Please Kagome just listen to me."

Kagome nodded for him to continue.

"I'm sorry for hurting you so much. I love you. You're like my best friend. You're the only one that's ever loved me for who I am. I do regret not realizing how much you mean to me. I hate to say this but I hope Miroku will make you happy, cause as long as you're happy I'll always be happy for you."

Kagome's eyes were brimmed with tears. She hugged him and said, "Thank you Inuyasha. You'll always be like a brother to me."

Inuyasha hugged her back and said, "I'm sorry for chasing you guys."

* * *

Miroku saw Kano walk back alone. He wondered where Kagome was. He waited about fifteen minutes and Kagome still hadn't returned. He started to worry and decided to go look for her. As he passed the well he saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking towards him. He stopped and waited for them to approach. Kagome hugged him and told him Inuyasha approved. Miroku smiled and picked her up excitedly.

"I'm going to go talk to Sango now," announced Kagome before she ran off.

"I'm glad you don't want to kill me anymore," said Miroku jokingly to Inuyasha.

"If you dare hurt Kagome, I'll make you wish the kazaana would've swallowed you," Inuyasha threatened.

Miroku was speechless. Inuyasha laughed and said, "so what now."

Miroku thought about an idea he had gotten that morning.

"Inuyasha, you think you could take me to Kagome's time in a few days?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku quizzically.

"What for," he asked.

"I need to talk to Kagome's mother about something, but I don't want her to know."

Inuyasha was still curious.

"You'll see," Miroku replied after seeing Inuyasha's face of curiosity.

* * *

Three days had passed and everyone was happy. Sango and Kenji had already set a date for their wedding. Kano was very infatuated with Dai. Shippo seemed to get along greatly with Kohaku. Even Sesshoumaru had been visiting the group so Rin could play with Kohaku and Shippou.

Inuyasha was waiting for Miroku by the well. 'Where is he' thought Inuyasha impatiently. Miroku steadily made his way to the well with a plan in mind.

"It's about damn time Miroku. Are you ready," said Inuyasha.

Miroku nodded and soon they were in Kagome's era. They were greeted by Mrs. Higurashi.

"What brings you two around? Why isn't Kagome with you? Is she ok?"

Miroku quickly stopped her.

"Mrs. Higurashi Kagome is fine. We came because I want to ask you a few things."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and led the two guys into the family room.

"What did you want to ask," said Mrs. Higurashi once they were settled.

"I would like to know the marriage ceremonies done in this era," said Miroku.

Mrs. Higurashi's face lit up.

"Are you planning to marry my daughter," she asked happily.

Miroku nodded and was soon being hugged tightly by his soon to be mother-in-law. Inuyasha was shocked.

"So you really are serious about Kagome," he stated.

Miroku nodded. Inuyasha quickly congratulated him. Soon Kagome's mother was explaining everything about the modern marriage to them. Miroku knew it would be expensive to get married in Kagome's time and he didn't have that sort of money. He decided the only part of the modern era marriage tradition he wanted to do was proposing with a ring. Once he voiced his ideas Mrs. Higurashi took him to a jeweler and they picked out a ring he liked.

* * *

Inuyasha and Miroku were back in Feudal Japan. It had gotten dark out and they headed towards the hut. Everyone was gathered inside talking. When the two friends walked in everyone stopped.

"Miroku, where have you been," asked Kagome while hugging him.

"I need to talk to you," he answered.

Kagome could tell it was something important. Miroku held her hand and said, "Kagome you know I love you. Ever since the day I saw Inuyasha throw your love away I've looked at you in a different light. You mean more to me than my own life. I'd do anything for you, and I know I can't live without you. Would you please let me try to make you happy by becoming my wife?"

After his speech he pulled out a ring box. When he opened it he revealed the most beautiful ring Kagome had ever seen. The band was made of white gold and it had two heart shape cutouts in the middle that were linked together. Each heart had a gem stone in the middle of it. One stone was the color of Miroku's eyes, and the other stone was Kagome's birth stone. Kagome was in shock. Tears slowly started running down her cheeks.

"Miroku, I love you. I'd love to spend the rest of my life with you," she said while hugging him.

Sango and Kaede were silently crying out of joy. The rest of the group just smiled. Kagome let go of Miroku and let him slip the ring onto her finger.

AN: Very sorry its been over 2 months. Had alot going on. I'm very glad to see so many reviews. I'll be sure to update regularly now.


	17. The Wedding and a Special Gift

AN: I'm so sorry for the long delay. This is the last chapter too. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Wedding and a Special Gift

It had been a month since Miroku had proposed to Kagome. The wedding was in a week. They had decided to have the wedding in the feudal era. Kagome and Inuyasha would transport Kagome's family through the well and then take them back afterwards. Inuyasha was the best man and of course Sango was Kagome's maid of honor.

The day of the wedding came and had turned out to be everything Kagome had dreamed of. Everyone attended it. Sesshoumaru was there with a very thrilled Rin and a very annoyed Jakin. Kouga had accepted her marriage to the perverted monk and also attended the wedding with his comrades who considered Kagome a sister. As they recited their vows Kagome felt complete. She had finally found her prince charming, even if he was kind of a pervert. After the wedding Inuyasha approached Kagome while she was alone.

"Kagome can I talk to you," he asked shyly.

Kagome nodded her approval and took a seat on a nearby rock.

"Kagome I'm sorry for hurting you so much. I'm glad you found someone who can truly make you happy. I wanted to give you this."

He placed the Shikon no Tama in her hand. Kagome gave him a surprised look.

"But Inuyasha-"

"It's ok Kagome. You taught me there's nothing wrong with being a hanyou. I no longer wish to be a full demon. I want you to make the wish."

Kagome stood up and hugged Inuyasha.

That same night she held the Shikon no Tama in her hand. Her and Miroku had just made their marriage complete. She held the round object near her heart. Because of that same object she was able to meet all her friends and best of all her husband. She silently began to cry out of happiness.

"I wish for all my friends to live happy lives and for something as evil as Naraku to never exist again."

When she finished her wish a bright blue light surrounded her. She then knew her wish would come true. She went back to her beloved husband and laid down. 'I can't wait to see what life brings me alongside this wonderful man' she thought before closing her eyes and drifting off to her slumber.

* * *

Ten Years Later

It had been ten years since Kagome and Miroku got married. They couldn't be happier. Kagome sat in the hut Miroku had built for her. As she looked around she couldn't help but smile. Everything she wanted had come true.

She and Miroku had three beautiful children. Two boys and a girl. The oldest was a boy named Taro. He was now eight years old and seemed to resemble Miroku more and more each day. Second was a girl by the name of Iva. She had her mother's personality but resembled her father a great deal too. She was six years old but acted older. The youngest was a boy of three years. His name was Zinan. He looked more like his mother than the others. Kagome raised Shippo as her own as well. He was now sixteen and had a girlfriend of his own. Kagome never understood why Shippo's parents weren't brought back but she figured it was because Shippo was at peace with his parents' deaths and saw her as his mother.

After Kagome made her wish she woke up to see Kikyo. Since Inuyasha's happiness lied with Kikyo the fates decided to let her live the life that was unfairly taken from her. Her and Inuyasha married and now had two children. Both were little girls of the age of five. Much like their father they had dog ears. But where his hair was sliver the girls inherited black hair after their mother. The only way to differentiate the twins was by their eyes. One had golden eyes like their father, while the other had brown eyes like their mother. Kikyo and Kagome had become friends after Kikyo found out it was Kagome's wish that had brought her back.

Sango lived happily with her own family as well. Her and Kenji had four children. The eldest was a girl of nine who looked just like her father. Then came another girl of eight who looked exactly like Sango. Third was a boy of six. He was his father's pride because he was the only male. He was said to resemble his uncle Kohaku. Last was a girl of two years who looked a lot like both her parents. After Kagome's wish Kohaku was freed from his guilt about his family's death. He was now engaged to Rin. Much to Sesshoumaru's dislike.

They all lived in the same village as Kagome. Last thing Kagome had heard of Kouga was that he and Ayame were expecting sextuplets. Luckily for Kagome the well still worked after her wish. The whole family visited Kagome's mother at least once a month.

"Miko," Kagome was brought out of her thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru, I told you to call me Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"This Seshoumaru will call you as he pleases."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku rushed to her side as he noticed she was getting angry.

"Now honey, calm down. Sesshoumaru was going to say something. Just let him finish."

Kagome nodded her head in frustration, "Fine."

"Miko, I believe you are expecting twins."

Miroku smiled triumphantly while Kagome sweat dropped. 'I guess this is what I get for marrying a pervert' she thought.


End file.
